Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency
Space and Missile Forces Agency The Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency contributes to the Thon's deterrence through its intercontinental ballistic missile force and plays a vital role tying together and supporting the Thon military worldwide through the use of many different types of satellites and other space operations. On top of this the Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency (SAMFA) goals, mission, purpose, objectives, and directives are: SAMFA's mission is "To Deliver Trained and Ready military forces with Unrivaled Space Capabilities to Defend the Thon." Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency Command makes space reliable to the warfighter (i.e. forces personnel) by continuously improving the command's ability to provide and support combat forces — assuring their access to space. In addition, the command's ICBM forces deter any adversary contemplating the use of weapons of mass destruction or WMD. SAMFA has eight primary mission areas: *Space forces support involves launching satellites and other high-value payloads into space using a variety of expendable launch vehicles and operating those satellites once in the medium of space. *Space control ensures friendly use of space through the conduct of counterspace operations encompassing surveillance, negation, and protection. *Force enhancement provides weather, communications, intelligence, missile warning, and navigation. Force enhancement is support to the warfighter. *Force application involves maintaining and operating a rapid response, land-based ICBM force as one of SAMFA's on-alert strategic deterrents. *Control and development of ICBMs *Control and development of ICCMs (Intercontinental Conventional Missiles) Superior Intercontinental Conventional massive missiles capable of striking anywhere in the world, able to change trajectory's at any hint of countermeasures and able of decimating targets as large as mountaintops, Super aircraft carriers, amphibious and tanker ships, underwater ocean complexes such as Ocean floor submarine bases, international and super military airstrips, large sections of key superhighway systems, armor and naval construction yards, factories and facilities and naval fleets and convoys in close formation. *Provide the nation with global deterrence capabilities and synchronized DoD effects to combat adversary weapons of mass destruction worldwide. Enable decisive global kinetic and non-kinetic combat effects through the application and advocacy of integrated intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR); space and global strike operations; information operations; integrated missile defense and robust command and control. Other duties, responsibilities, and tasks are to operate, support, enhance, build, man, guard, maintain, facilitate, develop, and improve the following programs: *SAMFA Satellite Control Network *Thon Optical Tracking Identification Facility, *Ground-Based Electro-Optical Deep Space Surveillance System *Passive Space Surveillance System *Rapid Attack Identification Detection Reporting System *Thon Moon Base *Thon Orbital Space Station (TOSS) *Thon Asteroid Mining Automated Harvesters (TAMAH) *Portable Autonomous Debris Removing Item Satellites or PADRIS's *Deep Space Island Moon Base SAMFA announced it was planning to build a permanent moon base. The goal is to start building a fully functional base, that would allow for crew rotations like the International Space Station and better, more effeciantly controlled refracting, reflecting, and catadioptric radio, X-ray, gamma-ray, Wolter, Very Long Baseline Interferometry (VLBI), and infrared telescopes. The moon base has paved and artificially constructed and cleared landing fields and pads along with housing, billeting, dining, refueling, and storage facilities for Thon Space craft. The Moon base is in addition, a facility for internet controlled telescopes that can be used by the common citizen for a fee for given times via the internet which could be seen more clearly than any earth-based telescopes and immune to interruption, overcast and distortion as earth based telescopes are because of the earth's atmosphere. Meteor and anti satellite defense gun installations are installed throughout the installation. Thon Orbital Space Station The Thon Orbital Space Station along with its Moon Base is The Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency's most expensive and primary effort. The Thon Orbital Space Station is an orbital base and main center or universal satellite so to speak for all space endeavors. The Thon Orbital Space Station or TOSS is the consolidation for the best Thon weather, GPS, communication, defense, telescope, surveillance, espionage, refueling, experimental, bio, and a few commercial satellites into one central based orbital entity for better and more manageable centralized intelligence, maintainability, protection, service, accessibility, uniformity, efficiency, and control. The TOSS is also the refueling, docking, repair, maintenance, unloading and command center point for Thon Spacecraft. The TOSS is this aside from the Thon Moon Base, which is mainly the same except in regards for the moon base not being a command center and the moon base having a few other additions such as a landing field and pad, greater housing, billeting, refueling and storage facilities along with solar panel fields on the moon's surface. A small number of remote Portable Autonomous Debris Removing Item Satellites or PADRIS's for short, are based, and deployed from the TOSS to track and then clean up, de-orbit, collect, neutralize, and eliminate space debris or space junk in all orbits of earth. The Thon Orbital Space Station is a circular two disked rotating structure connected at the center. Command and Control, housing, living, dining, the bridge, observation decks, Special Forces drop pods, lounges, and docking take place on one of the two disks while equipment, machinery, engine, sensor, communication equipment, fuel cells, power generator, and other mechanical, technological and system hardware, machinery and equipment are mainly located in the other disk, which is mainly only accessed for maintenance, upgrades, installations, repairs and inspections. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/D_BaseStar1.jpg http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/D_BaseStar2.jpg 'Thon Asteroid Mining Automated Harvester (TAMAH)' http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/wctactics38.jpg The Thon Asteroid Mining Automated Harvester or TAMAH is an mining, and exploration space station that traverses the asteroid fields in our solar system and the rings around planets. It includes large quantities and varieties of drilling, mining, explosive and sonar, seismic, and analytical equipment for surveying and harvesting ores and minerals in the solar system. The TAMAH works towards accumulating and gathering valuable materials and securing them to one main asteroid and then attaches various small rockets around that asteroid's exterior. It then sends the loaded asteroid on a collision course towards earth's moon moving on its own inertia while only rarely using its various small rockets for trajectory changes. This form of mineral transportation is cheap and eliminates the need for costly fuel, power drive and shipping requirements that would go with transport by ship and man made transport barges, as well as the cost for return trips back to the TAMAH. The Thon Moon Base supervises the small deceleration and landing of the mineral loaded asteroids and payloads, and deassembles the mineral deposits, metals, ore and attachments to the asteroid attached by the TAMAH. The Thon Moon Base then stores, ships, refines, molds, melts, and assumes authority and responsibility of the minerals from that point to when it transports and ships the harvest to Earth. The TAMAH also works towards accumulating ice and water found throughout the solar system onto asteroids. These "ice" asteroids are then slowly set on a collision course on their own inertia towards the moon. The Thon Moon Base does not intervene in these collisions however, except in the possibility of any extremely rare situation where the impact would be in near vicinity of the Thon Moon Base or its trajectory and course needed to be adjusted to safely collide on the moon and/or away from anything. This is done to accumulate greater water resources for Earth and Thon Space Forces but is primarily for eventually establishing a livable environment on the moon, at least capable for the living conditions of small limited vegetation growth on the moon's exposed surface. While capable of automation via the Thon Orbital Space Station, TAMAH has been manned by Thon Space Personnel for the majority of its mining operations to achieve more efficient and profitable turnouts, increased and greater exploration, command and control, and less workload, stress, responsibility, space requirements and hassle to TOSS. Thon Space Claims OOC claims and mentioned celestial bodies here (except space station facilities and that like obviously) do actually exist in reality, its kinda amazing how much is cataloged and discovered already, '' The Thon claims and reserves the right to exploit, mine, and colonize any and all bodies within the solar system regardless of other nations claims to them, unless the spacial body whether it be moon, planet, asteroid, orbit, asteroid group or a planets rings is currently being used, utilized, manned, mined, colonized, exploited or will be within 15 years of a nations claim. Otherwise, all unused spacial bodies are subject to exploitation, and mining by the Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency and its TAMAH program. If a nation that is actually capable of a decent space program claims a spacial body and doesn't do anything with it within 15 years, the Thon ignores and does not recognize their claim, and reserves the right to mine, colonize or exploit the spacial body. Currently the Thon claims mining and mineral rights to all of Jupiter's moons and asteroids in its orbit under the radius of 300 KM. This includes all of Jupiters moons with the exceptions of Jupiter's four largest moons: *Io (JI) *Europa (JII) *Ganymede (JIII) *Callisto (JIV) which the Thon do not lay any claim. Other than these four moons the Thon make it a priority to mine and exploit these orbiting moons and/or asteroids classified as Jupiter moons for mineral wealth and fuels as well as storage facilities. The Thon do this because it is safer, cheaper, more cost efficient and effective, controllable and predictable than mining the asteroid belts themselves in the solar system. Essentially the Thon only recognize claims as "first come first serve," not "first see, find or discover and its yours". The Thon also claim a large sizable portion of land on the moon for its current moon base there and "designated asteroid impact zones" for mineral loaded asteroids sent from the TAMAH to be further exploited, mined and refined at earth. Thon solar panel fields also take up a particulary large portion of land on the moon and because of this, their power and services are shared with any other nation's moon facilites that desire so, taking into account they assist with the maintence and repair costs of the solar panel fields of course. This priority changes if and when any substantial resource is found and specified in the asteroid belt greater than those found in orbit of Jupiter. In the event of such a find, efforts are made for the asteroid to be hurled towards an orbit around Jupiter to consolidate mining and control and prevent thinning of Thon space assets. Once an asteroid or spacial body is striped of all useful resources, usefulness and minerals it is then sent to plummet to Jupiter's surface to clear up its orbit and the planet's skies for more future mineral loaded asteroids to be brought into its orbit for exploitation. Other Thon claims, activities, operations and plans in space which are mostly in the Kuiper belt are the following: *the centaur minor planet- '''10199 Chariklo' *the centaur 8405 Asbolus *the trans-Neptunian object 90482 Orcus *trans-Neptunian object 50000 Quaoar *the trans-Neptunian cubewano (136108) 2003 EL61 *a planned deep space early warning system on the trans-Neptunian plutino 28978 Ixion *a planned research station on the classical trans-Neptunian object'20000 Varuna' because of its unusual rapid rotation, which is rare for objects so large. For its long orbit of 283 Earth years and its rapid rotation, a deep space early warning system and USF (unmanned space fighter)base are also planned. *Saturn's moon Mimas *a refueling, emergency repair and maintenance facility and mining base on the dwarf planet Ceres * the asteroid 6 Hebe * Saturn's moon Dione Saturn IV because of its accessibility to retrieve its ice * The Thon are looking into warming up the average temperatures on Saturn's moon Titan to livable conditions even if it means moving that moon to orbit Mars. If concluded to be impossible the Thon could care less about messing with the remarkable and curiously earth similar and earth like intriguing moon that Titan is other than probes for further exploration. *a planned mining facility for Saturn's rings on the moon Prometheus *Saturn's moon Tethys because of its namesake similar to Tethys Naval Training Center and its large ice quantities make it a great location for a mining, military, and exploration base. *Saturn's moon Iapetus just because it is so damn cool and should be preserved the way it is *Saturn's moon Rhea because of its ice *Saturn's moon Dione because of its ice *Saturn's moon Enceladus *Saturn's moon Mimas *'HD 209458 b', an extrasolar planet that orbits the Sun-like star HD 209458 in the constellation Pegasus, some 150 light-years from Earth's solar system, with evidence of water vapor. *extrasolar planet Gliese 581 d *extrasolar planet Gliese 581 c *joint efforts with other nations to create an atmosphere on Mars is underway for the possibility of future livable conditions on Mars surface. Due to Mars massive amounts of water -2007, NASA announced that the volume of water ice in the south polar ice cap, if melted, would be sufficient to cover the entire planetary surface to a depth of 11 metres.(and thats just the southern polar cap!)- the Thon works mainly towards creating a warmer Mars atmosphere to melt the caps to start possibility of future vegetation growth. The Thon is currently facing an insane theory that Mars can get an atmosphere if the poles were to be nuked therefore evaporating the ice caps thus creating an atmosphere as well as trying to create certain volcanoes through similar such means in at least a few places on Mars surface aiding in atmosphere creation, water evaporation, and warmer climate. The same theory has been made but with the alternate method of directing asteroids for impact, therefore also increasing the mass of Mars which would always be more beneficial for humans because of Mars smaller size and lower gravity.